Plant cages are typically preformed into cone shapes or generally cylindrical shapes and sold at stores as such. These preassembled plant cages make it difficult for the average consumer or farmer to transport large amounts of the preassembled plant cages because of the volume taken up by the plant cages. While some known plant cages are stackable, even these stackable plant cages require large volumes of space for transporting. Further, known preassembled plant cages are typically made of metal wires and have several sharp points protruding from the assembled cages. As such, transporting such cages in a front or back seat of a car or truck runs the risk of the preassembled plant cage piercing the fabric of the vehicle. The present disclosure is directed toward solving these and other problems.